Playing with the Enemy
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: What if Marcel's secret weapon against the witches happened to be related somehow with the Originals? What if she was willingly able to help Klaus take back the kingdom that used to belong to him. Plus what's her connection with the youngest Original, Kol?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**So after watching The Originals director's cut of the first episode...I thought that Davina(the girl who at the ending btw) would make for a great story idea. Just to let some of know, Hayley is very much in the story, I hate her too just as much as you people do so I don't know about her just yet...  
**

**Basically the whole Originals, Marcel and Davina is the main focus of this story along with a little Klaroline and the Mystic Falls gang because really what's a story without them.**

**Oh and I don't own The Vampires Diaries because if I did Katherine and Klaus would be best friends by now.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

She stood watching people walk by under the lights, not knowing how lucky they were to move freely as they wished. She sighed and sat on her bed, thinking about how she had gotten here, to _this_ hell hole in the first place. One name only entered her mind: **Kol Mikaelson**, she reminded herself that in the end she would be able to see him, because _he_ had promised her. Even though she was a powerful witch she could not save herself from _him_.

She was in a massive room isolating her from all of society like house arrest. Caging her like she was some type of rare bird that can be protected instead of being free. She never would have thought that in her search for her family, she would become something of a pet.

_A pet. That's what's my life became._

Her thoughts broke as the devil himself walked in for his daily routine for the past ten miserably years of her life. Yes, she was given everything she wanted but there was something that she knew that she would never have: Freedom.

"Davina." He cheerfully said.

_He must be in a good mood. Too bad I'm not._

"Marcel." She bitterly replied.

He seemed to forget or just ignore the bitterness tone in her voice, "Are the witches practicing magic?"

"No." She simply lied. She had been lying to him for the past three days, she knew that Sophie and Klaus were working on plans to overtake Marcel. She had a vision of it while she was sleeping.

"Are you sure?" He looked, more like he was squinting at her. She nodded not letting herself seem unsure. Marcel looked at her one last time before turning around, "I'll be back again for my daily thing."

Davina did not know what happened had become over her and she found herself wanting to beg, "Wait!" She yelled.

"Yes, baby." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"CanIpleasegooutside?" She rumbled.

Marcel laughed, "Davina sweetie, I know I have very good hearing but please go a_ little_ slower."

"Can. I. Please. For. Once. Go. Outside?" She said, suddenly a bit scared of Marcel's reaction. Surprisingly he smiled. The jackass _actually _smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to beg me to let you out." He started as she glared.

'You know I can't escape even if I wanted." She stated, "I just want to get some fresh air and actually walk around. I promise I'll be back by night." She plead, something that she promised herself never to do to anyone especially Marcel.

"Okay."

"I just want t be a normal girl and- Did you just say okay?" She continued.

"I know you don't go back on your promises, Davina. But know_ if_ you in _any way_ double cross me. I will not hesitate to kill."

She nodded, "No bodyguards or I'll take them out." She grinned, Marcel's guards was his inner circle, his family.

Marcel took a moment to think before nodding, "If you're not in by midnight. I'm sending them or I'll find you myself."

* * *

**A/N:Do you have any certain ships that you wanna see in New Orleans. I can't wait for the next episode but that's not until Oct. 15, so...****Let me know what you think so far. **

**-Jenny**


	2. Club Luck

_**Author's Note:**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Vampires Diaries or The Originals. So far no characters are owned by me.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story it means a lot to me:)**

**-alikky: thank you so much for being my first reviewer.**

******I apologize in advance for typos.**

**Davina is portrayed by Danielle Campbell. **

* * *

**Chapter I: Club Luck**

* * *

_Niklaus. Klaus Mikaelson._

The answer to her prayers. The answers to her problems. Now only if she could find him.

Davina only had three hours left to find the legendarily Klaus Mikaelson. Honestly she thought she would have tracked him by her using her magic by now, but no such luck happened or appeared.

After looking for at least four hours, she decided to go and have fun before returning to her hell hole. It wasn't long until she found a club full of vampires. She started to find her way to bar when her body stopped.

"Your oldest Brandy, Camille." An all to familiar soft British voice said.

_Could it be?_

Davina quickly turned around and could burst into with joy because she had found him, Klaus. He was talking to a blond bartender, who seemed to being flirting with him and next to him sat a man she thought she recognized, he had dark hair and the same accent. She listened in more intensely.

"Niklaus, how can you be sure that Marcel is using some type of device?" The man questioned while drinking.

"Elijah, he knows whenever a witch practices magic.**_ He knows_**." Klaus replied.

_Only if he knew that I'm that device._

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" A bartender interrupted. Davina smiled that smiled that she knew she had inherited from her father, that one smile that can make anyone agree with her along with a bit of compulsion.

"I am old enough to stay." She whispered. The bartender blink and grinned, "Of course." Then walked away looking confused.

She smiled and looked towards the place at where Klaus and Elijah where sitting only to find that it was empty. She tried again to locate Klaus or that man in the crowded club but couldn't. Little did she know that Klaus was watching her from afar with curiosity.

"Tell me brother. Who has caught your attention?" Elijah couldn't help but notice that Niklaus' focus was some where else.

"That girl. She seems to be tracking someone by magic."

Klaus said emotionless. He wasn't sure what to think of the girl. He had seen her use compulsion with the bartender, but there was a scent that led him to believe that she was a witch. Usually he wasn't mislead by his senses although the girl seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place where he had seen her before.

"Is she to be executed by Marcel?" Elijah interrupted.

Klaus looked at the the girl, she seemed young around the physical age of fifteen. He seemed to pity her, he didn't know whether it was that she reminded him of someone or it was the goodness coming from his heart. Either way Klaus had a soft spot for witches and Marcel wasn't paying respect to them. Then he noticed that she had walked out of the club frustrated.

He smiled, "Well brother let us see if she is worth saving." Klaus walked out leaving Elijah to trail after him.

Davina only had two hour left before she had to return to Marcel. She had found him then lost him. That bloody hybrid was driving her crazy. She had never been so frustrated in her life not even after she had failed to bring her mother back from the dead. Davina walked out the club hoping to get some fresh air and a bit of luck, suddenly she felt someone or people following her.

_Probably some of Marcel's bitches._

Davina found a park bench and sat down to clear her had to find Klaus and quick or else she might as well stay stuck in that hell hole. She _had_ to escape. She _just had_ to.

"You look so familiar, have we met before?" Davina turned to see her savior. The man she had been looking for the past week, Niklaus Mikaelson. Her heart could have busted open with happiness.

Elijah who watched the encounter from a far couldn't help but notice that the young girl didn't know seem to be afraid of Klaus but excited by her heart patterns. Usually most victims' hearts would have exploded of fear by now. Nevertheless Elijah was quite shocked to see a small smile form upon the lips of the girl.

_Klaus out of all people and yet the child isn't even shaking..._

"You aren't afraid." Klaus stated confused. He, in his life had seen many people react to him but never would he thought that someone would be excited to see him, Klaus.

"Of course I'm not," She sighed of relief, "but you, sir aren't the most easiest person to find." Davina grinned at Klaus' expression. She was surprise that he hadn't attacked her yet.

Klaus was clearly startled by this statement. "Sweetheart," he spoke sounding more confused, "who are you exactly?"

"I though you'd never ask. Hi I'm Davina Mikaelson. The answer to all your problems." She took her hand out. Klaus looked at her as if she was telling him that he was the one that her father.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm a little hesitant on whether I should continue or not. Let me know if I should. I'm that it's short if I get good response to this story chapters will get longer.**

**-Jenny**


	3. Meeting the Originals

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed:)**

**So you may have noticed that I've changed the name of the story, Playing with Fire was too common and I like Original so there your answer...**

* * *

_**Review Responses:**_

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy it:)**

**Lucky Guard: Thank you for reviewing! I have big plans for this story, I promise!**

**HAPPYS WIFE QUINNS DAUGHTER: You have no idea how that review made my day:)**

**Guest : I think you'll find out soon...**

**Janet: Thanks so much for reading! You'll find that out soon, I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Knowing the Originals**

* * *

Both Elijah and Klaus's listen to the young child as she began to explain her relation with Kol. Their mouths fell, Elijah felt angry that he couldn't help or find Davina earlier before the accident happen with Kol. Klaus wasn't even sure what to think of the situation that had currently popped up.

They both wanted to believe the girl was lying, but they both couldn't deny her attitude was only something Kol could ever own as something that both brother could agree on, it would be to protect the girl like their younger brother would have done.

After Davina finished her tale, she knew that she that she had convinced both brothers," Now that I've found you, there something that I need to tell you." Davina turned to Klaus.

"Before you continue Davina," Elijah said gently. "Do you know of what happened to Kol?" He said calmly, even though in the inside he was breaking to pieces. She slowly nodded, sadness filled her eyes before being replaced with anger for a split second before regaining posture.

"That's not what I meant." She said softly, her gaze still on Klaus. "I needed to tell you something, just promise not to get angry." Her voice dropped.

Klaus stared at her impatiently,"Well get with it." Elijah shot him a glare. He was not going to let Klaus mistreat Davina in any way or form.

A slight smirk formed on her lips as she spoke, "I know about your wolf problem." She paused to see Klaus' expression. He didn't seem shocked or worried. He only sighed as if the subject tired him, "Does everybody know of the mistake?"

Mistake?

_Mistake?_

Is that what he thought about the child. A burden? Even if he _was_ the father for the child , he would call_ his own child _a** _mistake_?**

She shrugged the thought as she stared into Klaus' sea green eyes, "I hate being that bearing of bad news but Hayley isn't carrying your child, Klaus." She said nervously biting her lip. She hadn't expected a big issue to blow.

Elijah calmly watched the scene between Davina and Klaus unfold as she told him that he wasn't a father. he knew that secretly that his younger brother wanted a family that could love him, someone that could love him unconditionally

Surprisingly, Klaus smiled and looked towards Elijah, "Your wise words were wasted, brother. That child isn't even mine!" He smirked playfully.

He turned to the brunette, "Can I ask how you know of this information?" She looked down, knowing that she soon would have to explain how she was "special."

* * *

After she finished, Klaus turned to his older brother with a murderous look that could kill anyone, "I will kill that girl and it's child!" He growled.

Davina tucked the strand of loose hair behind her ear nervously, "You can't." She said as her eyes bored into Elijah's, and she suddenly found her confidences, "Hayley will play a big part in this. You can not kill her!"

"Why the hell not? What could she possibly offer me? To make me change my mind of killing her."His breath heavily exited, his eyes seemed fill with more rage by the seconds passing.

"She will bring Caroline to you." She said as if it was simple. Klaus stepped back and blinked, "How do you know of her?" He demanded, ready to slam the child against the wall.

She rolled her eyes, "Chill. Tyler's with her right? Caroline will most likely follow him the moment he leaves her again. Trust me. I know."

"But Sophie Deveraux is almost never wrong." Elijah cut in.

Davina again held the urge to roll her eyes, "She forget that there was another hybrid besides Klaus, living and breathing, Tyler Lockwood."

"You need Tyler to collect his baby mama, and Caroline will need comforting, am I right?" For a brief second their eyes met and Klaus quickly looked away.

"I know you want you take down Marcel, Klaus and I can help." She continued.

"How is that?"

Her voice dropped,"I'm his special secret weapon that he uses against witches." Davina smiled as both Elijah and Klaus stared at the girl, their eyes opened.

"How is that even possible." Klaus muttered starting at the girl in awe.

"Do any of you remember Anita?"

Elijah nodded as Klaus still continued to look puzzled, "The second most powerful witch after a Bennet."

Davina nodded, "Her spell is how I'm able to breath and have a heartbeat."

"The forbidden spell." Klaus spoke up and she nodded again.

"Why tell us we should trust you. " Elijah said suspicious.

He knew that his brother wanted to gain his city back, but the girl could have been setting a trap for both him and Klaus to walk into. Even if she had a relation with his younger brother who was currently dead and gone, it didn't make him trust the girl.

She looked straight at him, "I would not_ waste_ my free time that Marcel has finally given me after ten years of keep me captive on _finding_ Klaus and you just so I could make up a story."

Klaus chuckled, "She's right brother and she knows that she can't lie to us."

"What of the witches? After I tell them that I know that the child isn't mine then what?" He continued.

Davina froze,"You need to make a deal with them."

Klaus noticed, "Go on. What deal?" He urged.

"Make a deal with them to," She paused and exhale a large amount of air. "to help bring Kol back." She said fiddling her her ring.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think her relation to Kol is? **

***Hint: Her last name gave her away!***

**I don't know about you but I can't wait to see more Klaroline moments happen, what do you think?**

**As for Kol, I might do a flashback chapter, is anyone up for that?**

**Oh and does anyone wanna see some type of relationship between Hayley and Tyler or no?**

**Thank you for reading, reviews made my day!**

**-Jenny**


	4. Wolves

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, First off I'm so sorry for leaving you readers hanging but I've had the longest writer's block for this story. So I hope that you can forgive me if this is super short, but it's better then anything, right?**

**Second, the review responses:**

**CharmSparks11833: I think I just might do that, thank you so much for the suggestion:)**

**To all my other reviews- Thank you so much! You have no idea how much they've helped influence my writing. **

* * *

**Chapter III: The Wolves**

* * *

"Oh come on sweetheart." Marcel said entering her chamber, "For the love of god. Smile a little." Davina glared at him. It had been at least three weeks since Marcel let her out of the room.

"I have nothing to say to you and no there is no witches doing vodo."

"Good now sweetheart. I am throwing a birthday party in-"

"Oh yay! Happy Birthday." She rolled her eyes.

Marcel glared at her, "Baby girl I'd suggest you listen before you talk." he growled.

"As I was saying a friend of mine is in town and it just happens to be his birthday." Davina raised her brows in curiosity.

"Your friend?" She questioned, "What does this have to do with me?"

Marcel smirked, "I think it's time to take you to a real party, Babygirl."

Davina was taken back by his statement, "You want me to go?"

"Well when you put it that way. Sure why not." Marcel smiled turning to leave the room when he suddenly stopped. "You have three hours to grab a dress and make it back here." He announced, leaving her completely speechless.

* * *

"Again why are we here." Niklaus complained.

"Because you wanted to be the king." Elijah answered. He was getting tired of the constant complaining, and wondered if Davina's plan would work.

"That still doesn't question why you rounded us all here." Caroline spoke for the first time since she got to New Orleans with Tyler.

"That I believe is not my news to tell." Klaus stated as he guided them to Sophie's spot.

"What? Why don't you tell me what the hell is going?" Tyler cut in before Elijah could say anything. Davina could only roll her eyes, which happened to be in sync with Klaus'.

"Tyler Lockwood. We have been expecting you." Sophie announced as they walked into the cemetery. He shot her a look of confusion as Caroline linked her arm with his.

"Hayley." Sophie called.

She walked out with her hand over her swollen belly. Caroline gasps and Tyler seemed more focused on the bump then Hayley.

He then looked up and at Hayley who gave him a firm nod. The sides of his hand clenched as he looked back at the Sophie, "Why is she here?"

Klaus and Davina exchanged glances and he nodded, "I have to go before Marcel finds me." She announced.

Elijah nodded and helped her stay way from unwanted vampires.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry for the shortness.**

**Please Review or pm if you have anything that you must for me to write:)**

**~Jeni**


End file.
